deathnotefandomcom-20200223-history
Secrets and Lies
"Secrets and Lies" is a song in Death Note: The Musical. Overview The case progresses and tensions rise. L works on tracking down Kira, wondering how he does it. In the first dialogue interlude, L asks Soichiro Yagami to look into how the victims were reported in the media, and if their names and faces were all exposed. Soichiro agrees and the Task Force gets to work. Soichiro sings about his disagreement with L's methods, saying they're no different from Kira's. In the second dialogue interlude, Light Yagami is still trying to track down L, and he's guessed his father's password to look at the investigation reports. Ryuk offers Light the Shinigami Eyes in trade for half his remaining life. Light sings about the choice but declines it, going on about how he'll get L himself. In the third dialogue interlude, the Task Force learns that 23 new criminals have died of heart attacks, one every hour. L realizes it's in response to his suspicion that Kira is a student, and suspicions turn toward the police and their families. Light's done this intentionally to increase infighting, and to get the police to look into L for him so he won't need the Shinigami eyes. Immediately after the song ends, the arrival of FBI agents in Japan is announced on the news. English version The song was originally written in English, but an English-language version has not been released. The original English title of the song is "Secrets and Lies".Ivan Menchell provided the song titles on Twitter. March 17, 2017. On October 8, 2017, Ivan Menchell shared the lyrics when a fan asked him on Twitter.Ivan Menchell provided the song lyrics on Twitter. October 8, 2017. English lyrics L All of the data has been analyzed And yet there's something I don't see The Lind L. Tailor murder televised Kira killed a man who he thought was really me What information is eluding me? With just a name, how can he kill? What other data does he have to see? Does he need a face to apply his deadly skill? (dialogue interlude 1) Soichiro How can I ever be at ease with L? His methods lack a moral code And as for Kira, he can go to Hell Taking L along down his dark and evil road Soichiro/L The truth is hard to sort out Among the secrets and the lies Familiar faces watch you But with a perfect stranger's eyes (dialogue interlude 2) Light Why give away half of my years To see somebody's name? I'm smart enough, so it appears, To win this stupid game I'll rid the world of Any criminal who wants to play And also rid the world of Anybody who gets in my way L/Light The line is quickly blurring Between what's right and what is not I don't care who gets hurt now As long as I get one more shot (dialogue interlude 3) Light Why give away half of my years L What information is eluding me? Light To see somebody's name? I'm smart enough, so it appears, To win this stupid game I'll rid the world of Any criminal who wants to play L What other data does he have to see? Light And also rid the world of Anybody who gets in my way L The truth is hard to sort out Among the secrets and the lies Light Familiar faces watch you But with a perfect stranger's eyes Light/L The line is quickly blurring Between what's right and what is not I don't care who gets hurt now As long as I get one more shot Image gallery Musical 2017 L Light Secrets and Lies.jpg|Light (Kakizawa) and L, 2017 Japanese production Musical 2017 L Light.jpg|Light (Urai) and L, 2017 Japanese production Musical Secrets and Lies 1.jpg|English lyrics Musical Secrets and Lies 2.jpg|English lyrics Musical Secrets and Lies 3.jpg|English lyrics Musical Secrets and Lies 4.jpg|English lyrics Musical Secrets and Lies 5.jpg|English lyrics Navigation References Category:Music Category:Musical